Heres to family
by Linds.Loves.Vamps
Summary: Bella is a strong fighter, and a daughter of the Voltri. The Cullens are going to stay with them over the summer. Or will they get sent away because of a vision Bella and Alice has.
1. Vacation!

APOV

Chapter 1- Visit?

Everything was great back at the Cullen house. Edward and I had finally graduated again. Rosalie and Emmett had came home from one of their long honeymoons. And summer was staring here at Forks, which meant there would be more rain! But I had had a vision earlier that this summer would be completely sunny. That just wasn't good at all.

The family decided to go hunting but I went a few nights ago so I decided to stay behind and hang out. They were going to be gone all weekend. I was kinda excited about it. This huge house home alone!

I was blaring music dancing in the living room when u got a vision. It was of us, in Italy over the summer. We were going to be staying with the Volturi. Apparently Carlisle and Aro missed each other because they had not seen each other in about 250years.

As I was coming out of my vision my cell phone began to vibrate. I glanced down at the caller ID and noticed it was Aro. I answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Ahh, Alice my dear friend! How are you and the family?"

"Well the family is good. They are out hunting right now and I stayed home to watch the house. How are things at the Volturi?"

"Things are splendid, but I can get a little lonely. I was wondering if you all would like to come and stay over the summer?"

"Of course we would love to!"

"Excellent! I will have your rooms prepared for you. When will you come?"

"Well, we will be there Wednesday!"

"See you then young child."

"By Aro!"

I shut my phone and ran up the stairs in all the excitement. I rushed into mine and Jaspers room to see what I should pack. Then I realized I needed to pack everyone's bags for us to make it on time. It was Saturday night. I had to work, and fast!

BPOV

I sat in my room listening to music as I messed with my shield. When I suddenly had a vision of my father on the phone inviting people over for the entire summer. I was just hoping they weren't boring people like last time.

As I came out I sent my sister Aaron a message in her mind.

'_Aaron. Dad is inviting randoms over for the summer again. What do you say we make some mischief and get in trouble to push them away?'_

'_Shoot Bella. Were you reading my mind! I had the same vision. I don't know who these people are so lets just mess with Jane and Alec. Besides I love beating them up. They always get into it and then we can mess with Uncle Cauis!' _

'_of course! Haha well I will talk to you later. Try to come up with a plan! Bells over and out!'_

With our mind set up all we needed was a plan. Within minutes father was calling me and Aaron down stairs for a little chat.

"Girls, we will be having company all summer long. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Got it?"

"Why daddy why would we act any other way?"

I acted oh so innocent.

"Father. It hurts me to see that you think so low of us."

Aaron added.

"Knock off the act. Don't get into trouble or your heads are mine!" Uncle Cauis spat at us.

Me and Aaron grinned like fools at each other.

"Oh but my dear sweet Uncle. We would never do anything wrong. What would give you that idea?"

I said in my most pleading tone.

"Possibly the fact that you guys are still training from your last punishment! Now stop your fakeness and get going. Your classes start soon." He gave us a smug smirk as we walked off.

With that me and Aaron walked off plotting our plans.


	2. Visitors

BPOV

Chapter 2- Meet my children

It was Wednesday afternoon and me and Aaron were in the middle of teaching a class when Uncle Cauis walked in.

"Girls our guest have arrived. Now What ever plans you have will have to be put on hold. I don't want another accident. Got it Isabella."

"Well duh you idiot. They are dads friends. I'm not gonna scare them off unlike we did to your friends." I said with a smug smile on my face.

He glared at me while I smiled. Soon all I could hear were his thoughts calling me an 'arrogant cocky no good dirty rotten _bitch_.'

Aaron herd them too because she was by my side in an instant growling with me. He got a little smirk on his face.

"Now girls we don't wanna scare away daddy's friends do we?" All I could do was read the rude and repulsive things he was thinking about in his head. Before I new it I was beyond pissed and so was Aaron.

All I could think was sorry dad as wind came out of no were and whirled around me and Aaron. She put a protective shield around the girls we were teaching as I threw him through 4 walls and he crashed into another one.

I didn't care anymore. I walked forward through the walls and was 20feet away from him. He was staring at me as Aaron came up beside me and put her shield on everyone else in the room. I herd a few gasps and an angry muffle but I paid no attention to it.

Cauis sprung at me and I jumped at him. My eyes were red with anger as we met in the air I hit him hard and put him under me as I was coming towards the ground and burst my shield at him to make him hit hard.

I snapped out of my anger when I herd my dad yell my name.

"_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI**__ and __**AARON MARIE STEWART VOLTURI!**__"_

I turned to see my father glaring at us both. I red his thoughts,

'We have guest Isabella! How could you.'

"Sorry dad" I mumbled as I walked over to sit by him. Aaron took her seat by me. We just looked down into our laps as we listened and read peoples minds.

One thought with such a motherly tone. And another with a fatherly tone. All the rest were like teenagers and one sounded like he was a five year old. I was quite till I herd Cauis' thoughts.

'_poor Bella not getting her way like always. You deserve it you no good..' _

that's when I cut him off with a huge growl and I stood up to glare at him.

He came right up to me and stood there starring me in the eyes.

"You are a brave child Bella, but why don't you sit down because we all know you don't want to take me on again" He said loud enough for everyone to hear him

"Oh but Uncle I do. I have lived here 30years. I am one of the most powerful girls in the Volturi. My sister is the only one as strong as I and she has the same power as me. I bet my life I could beat you. Again!"

I snarled at him. I herd a little cough and I went into a vision.

I snapped out of it the same time Aaron did along with another person. We all whispered no at the same time.

"Bella. Aaron. Alice? What's wrong? What is it?"

Me and Aaron grabbed our dads hands and let the vision play to him.

"The Romanians are coming!"

We herd a gasp go through the room as I herd foot steps coming up behind us.

"Girls. Get the vision stronger. Maybe we can find out when so we can have our guards all ready"

We could tell he was worried. I just looked up at him with baby blue eyes because I could feel all of his pain.

"It's all going to be okay daddy. I promise."

I turned to Aaron.

"Lets do this." I said as I grabbed her hand.

We walked past our guest which were now right up behind us and headed to the center of the room.

I looked at them and I could tell they were curious.

"If me and Aaron are together and replay our visions and put them together, then it makes them stronger. But first we must put a shield around you to make sure nothing happens to you. And we will fix everything else later."

I just finally got a good look at their faces.

The father had blonde hair and golden brown eyes and he was what a true father would look like. He was in front of his children to protect them if anything happened. There was a caramel hair lady next to him. She was so motherly. She had a sad smile on her face as if she knew we would do anything to help our father, Aro.

Then there were the kids. One was short and pixie like. She had reddish black hair. She seemed full of energy no matter what was going on. Then there was what seemed to be her mate. He was tall and blonde. He had a face with no expression on. It was odd how they were together. But there are a lot of odd things. Then next to him was a tall blonde girl. She looked like a super model, but I bet I could give her a run for her money. She had the look of jealousy in her eye. Her mate was a tall muscular man. He had brown short curly hair. Very cute to. Then there was one other. He had bronze hair. It was all messy. He just looked as if he were in pain. He wouldn't look anyone in the eye. I think he might be depressed? But no one knows apparently.

As I looked at them Aaron tugged on my arm.

"Should we get there physic to come see with us and see if it helps?"

"I don't know. It might drain her energy." Out of no were there was a huge booming laugh. We turned to see the tall brown short haired man laughing. Through his laughter fits he spit out, "No one can suck Alice's energy. She has way to much of it!"

We herd a chuckle go through the room.

"Okay then. Alice would you like to join us and try to help figure this out?"

Aaron asked her.

She walked forward and gave us a slight nod for approval. We al made our way to the middle of the room.

I turned back to my family and Alice's family and they were all starring at us.

"Now everyone please hold still. This will not hurt but if you step outside the shield it will hurt."

I focused all my mind energy on them and placed a shield over it. I made it light blue so they could see it.

I turned back to Alice and Aaron.

"Are you ladies ready?"

They nodded.

"Alice, before anything happens just know now nothing will hurt you. Just focus"

She gave me a small smile and nodded.

We all took each others hands and stood in a triangular circle. We all replayed the vision and went into another one. We stood there as the wind started to pick up around us. Soon enough it was make mine and Aarons hair dance. Then the vision hit us all,

_vision_

'_Aro, Carlisle and Esme were walking around the garden and the kids were all sitting out in the field as shadows approached. Aro and Carlisle went forward in front of all of us. Alice and Jasper were holding hands as Jasper stood in front of her to protect her. Emmett kissed Rosalie's forehead and took his stance. Edward looked Bella in the eyes and kissed her deeply as he stood by his brothers. Aaron and Alistair just looked into each others eyes as he went forward to protect her. It was late August as we could tell. The date was August 27__th._

_End of vision_

We all came out and looked at each other. I was utterly confused at what had happened with me and the boy and Aaron and Alistair. Aaron just smiled for she had liked Alistair for a long time. I looked at Alice to see her reaction and she had the biggest smile on her face while looking at me. I let my shield down after a few moments. We walked over to Aro and all touched his chest and let the vision play to him. When he came out he had a funny look on his face. It was like a mix between happy, shock, anger, and excitement.

He looked at me with his eyes turning blacker every few minutes. He gave me a small smile and looked up to our guest.

"I think you all may want to leave so you don't get aught up in this. Maybe next summer Carlisle. I will miss you dearly my great friend."

The older male just looked at Aro and smiled.

"Aro my dear friend. I speak on behalf of me and the rest of my family that I think we should stay." He gave my dad a small smile. And my dad nodded.


	3. Visions

Chapter 3

Finally meeting

BPOV

They are going to stay? Why would they stay. I don't want them to get hurt. I don't get it. They know it is going to be dangerous. I cant let them get hurt.

I decided to put up and illusion and make it seem like a vision.

'_They decided to leave. _

"_My dear friend thank you for staying with us for the past few days. Be safe. Come stay next summer and I'm sure things will be better." _

"_Of course Aro. We would be happy to"_

_And they leave'_

I sent it out to everyone in the room so they could see it. They all came out soon after me and looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"What the hell happened!"

the big one yelled.

"Oh I am sorry. It seems as though you change your mind dear Carlisle. It will be a pleasure to have you back next summer. And what happened Emmett is Bella can project things to other peoples minds at any point and time. She can send visions illusions and thoughts. She can have a private conversation with one person without saying a word out loud."

He smiled down at me proudly. Aaron got the idea of what I did. She sent me a thought

'_Bella. Why did you make up that illusion?'_

' _I don't want them to get hurt! I wouldn't live with my self if they did. They are to good of people to risk it.'_

'_okay. Just don't tell dad what you did or you will be in trouble' _

I just nodded at her and looked back towards our guest. They were starring at me and Aaron.

The one who I was supposedly going to be with whispered something to Alice. Alice just looked at me with confusion filled her face. I took a peek over at Aaron and she looked nervous and then I did to. Thankfully Aaron thought of something to save us.

"Well dad me and Bella are going to go tune our cars and go shopping. Okay?" Aaron grabbed my arm when he cleared his throat.

"Girls why don't you take the Cullen kids with you so you can get to know them better while they are here so this way me and Carlisle and Esme can catch up."

I shrugged and motioned for them to follow us to the garage.

As we walked through the hall way Alice came up and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey uhm Bella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure Alice? Aaron well meet you in the garage"

I took Alice's hand and led her up three flights of stairs. "Okay Alice, what do you need?"

"Why did you make up an illusion of us going home? We obviously don't want to go home, so why are you making us?"

"Because Alice. You really don't want to get into a fight with the Volturi even if you are on our side. It is something you will never want to see. It is pain everywhere. You see people you have known for a while and disliked or people you have liked die to save you or your family. I don't even want to be in this fight. But I am one of the reasons they are coming and I will not let your family or mine get hurt. And for me and Aaron to put our plan into a go we need you all gone before someone gets hurt."

"Bella, what do you mean your plan, and your part of the reason?"

"They think if they kill me and Aaron or one of us the Volturi will fall. They know how Aro will fight if someone hurts us. He knows how to get to Aro. If he comes he will get in the way of someone almost killing us and he will die and I will not let that happen!"

"Then let us help. What about your Uncles? Wont they help?"

"Uncle Marcus will but Uncle Cauis and I don't get along. We hate with a burning passion. You just don't get it. We just need you to leave to save our dad."

"Let us help you save him. Because I am not leaving!"

"He is our dad. Our responsibility. No one else's. You guys all are to nice to get hurt because of us. So please Alice just go along with it."

She just looked at me and walked away. I herd her thoughts

'_I refuse to let her do this alone. I can tell Carlisle that he decided not to leave anymore. I will not let my brother's happiness be cut short. I know they belong together. I just know it. Aro will be safer with us here too! Ugh!'_

I sighed and walked up to my room before heading down to the garage. I turned down the hallway and ran into someone and fell flat on my butt.

"Oh I am so sorry" I said.

I looked up to see the guy of my vision who kissed me.

"It was my fault. I should have watched were I was going." He said as he offered to help me up. I gladly took his hand as our eyes never left each others.

Soon we were at eye level and he just looked at me questioningly.

"What I asked?"

"Your eyes, they are purple"

"Oh! Uhm yeah my eyes change color but so do Aarons"

"Oh. I get it but what does purple mean?"

"Uhm I don't know. I have to go to my room then down to the garage. Are you going or are you skipping it?"

"I wasn't sure yet. I was wondering if you really wanted to go there because if not we could you know, hang out?"

he was obviously nervous. I stifled my laughter as I took his hand in mine and led him to my room.

"What did you have in mind?" I said with little laughs coming out in between.

"Well we could go to the garden or go for a run."

"Hmm. Lets do both, just let me change quick."

I pointed to my bed for him to sit and he obliged.

I walked into my closet to find something to wear. I was thinking for comfort. So I walked over towards my casual clothes and put on a blue jeans and a white tank top with blue long sleeve shirt with a deep V neck. I walked over to my shoes and put on blue ballet flats. I walked out of my closet and almost fell by tripping on something.

Before I could even try to catch myself two arms were around my waist holding me inches from the ground. He pulled me back up to were I was on my own two feet but his hands never left my waist.

His cool breath was in my ear, "Are you okay?"

If my heart would be working it would be in over drive. All I could do was nod. Afraid my voice would crack and make me squeak. Too soon his hands left my waist and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Were to madam, Garden or run?"

"I want to watch the sunset tonight. That's all I ask. You pick were we go."

"Hmm, how about we go for a run to a little field I know of from last time I was here. And we can watch the sunset there. Sound good?"

"Mmhmm"


	4. I cant do this

Chapter 4- I shouldn't?

BPOV

We were heading out of the house when we herd someone calling after us. I turned to see Carlisle and my dad walking towards us.

"Where are you two going?"

Carlisle asked. I was nervous because I never left the castle unless it was with the guard going to fight. So thankfully Edward answered.

"We are going for a run. Is something wrong?"

With that my dad smiled. I just gave him a sheepish smile. He looked to Edward, "Edward, my boy will you come with me for a moment I want to show you something"

Edward did as he was told and he went with my dad as I was stuck with his.

Once they were a little ways away Carlisle spoke.

"Young Bella, your father told me of the vision. I understand this battle will be hard but I do not wish to leave for he told me something that no one has been able to do in years. You have seemed to make my son happy. And by the vision you are happy to. He told me about how you kissed before the Romanians arrived. And how my son went to protect you. Bella I understand the reason you want us to leave but I truly do not want to."

"I am sorry. I understand you might not want to leave and so far within a few hours I do not want you too either. But the only reason I made the illusion of you all leaving is because I wouldn't be able to handle it if you all got hurt. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. My father likes you all oh so much. He is very fond of you Carlisle. Which is why I think it is best if you all should leave," I finished but then got caught in my own thoughts and whispered, "and I shouldn't go with Edward tonight. I cant get attached. Please tell him I am truly sorry"

With that I took off in a dead sprint out of the doors and into the forest behind the castle.

EPOV

As we were about to walk out of the castle doors we herd our fathers calling our names. We turned to see what they needed. Of course my father would be the one to ask me out loud instead of in his thoughts,

"Where are you two going?"

Bella seemed a bit nervous so I decided to answer for her.

"We are going for a run. Is something wrong?"

No one answered but in their minds they did,

'_Edward, please be careful. We are not staying very long so we will probably spend as much time with Aro as possible.' _Of course Carlisle tells me of all people to be careful. What is the worst I could do.

'_Ahh, young Edward likes my little Bella. How cute. What a shame they must be leaving so soon, he better not hurt her or ill,'_

"Edward, my boy will you come with me for a moment I want to show you something,"

Aro never finished his thoughts but I followed him anyway.

Once we got out a little ways away Aro began to speak,

"You know I am very fond of you Edward. I just don't want to see my baby girl hurt. So I ask of you not to try anything until she is comfortable around you or things will happen,"

I cut Aro off.

"Aro I know you don't want me to hurt Bella, but I feel something special about her, and I don't know why or what it is, I just know I don't want to leave her."

Aro just smiled and blocked his mind from me.

"Well my boy I think if you don't want to leave just yet I know exactly what we can do to lengthen your stay here."

Suddenly his face went hard and I realized he herd something he didn't want to, I peeked in his head and herd a sentence Bella said to my dad,

"_and I shouldn't go with Edward tonight. I cant get attached. Please tell him I am truly sorry"_


End file.
